The Chosen
by kc1690
Summary: Chase left Sunset after his mother was brutally murdered. Now living in Mystic Falls, he is pulled into a world of the Supernatural only to find that he is part of a prophecy 1000 years old.
1. Newest Additions To Mystic Falls

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

I couldn't believe how the last few months of my life has been. School ending was supposed to make any teenager happy. But, for me it had been a living hell.

As I sat in the passenger's seat I stared out of the window, watching as the houses and people flew by. It all seemed pointless, life itself. I used to love music but now even when listening to my Ipod it didn't interest me.

All my life I had grown up in Sunset and now we had to leave. I still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Sunset was the one place that had given me the greatest memories that I have, but sadly it was also the one place that gave me the most pain I've ever experienced, and that was just from the last few months.

I was tired, sleep seemed like a luxury that I was never granted. If I ever happened to sleep it was only for a few minutes as the memory of that day never left my mind and I saw it every time I closed my eyes. Sleep seemed to slowly overtake me and I tried to fight, fearful of the images that would fill my head, but it was no use. As my eyes forcefully closed I was instantly filled with the terror of that day that I was cursed to relive over and over again.

Images of blood filled my head. Blood on the walls and on the floor, leading me to the my parents' bedroom. The door was wide open and as I had reached the room I couldn't breathe.

Lying on the floor was my mother, in a pool of her own blood. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I was frozen. Inside my head my own screams echoed over and over again but nothing was audible.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I jumped, expecting to see my mother's lifeless body on the ground. What I found was that the vehicle was turned off and we were sitting in front of a house. I noticed that my face was wet, meaning I must have been crying. I wiped the tears away quickly, not wanting my father to see as he would ask me if I was okay and the questions would never end from there. I just wanted to be left alone.

I made the mistake of glancing over at him. The moment I did I could see the disgust in his face. I turned away, not sure if I wanted to cry or if I wanted to run. I just knew I had to keep from looking at him. I knew he blamed me for her death. Even though he had fought so hard to prove my innocence, that's what your parents feel like they're obligated to do, even if they believe you guilty they will fight to prove otherwise.

I wanted to cry, it hurt so badly that he seemed to blame me for something that I didn't do. It was messed up that though I loved my mother with all my heart and would quickly take her place that I was the first suspect in her murder. And to make it worse the one person that should've been there for me seemed to hate me.

**[Kale's P.O.V.]**

I was worried about my son. What was worse than finding ones mother lying dead on the floor? I couldn't believe how the police had accused him of murdering his own mother, I knew otherwise. I knew that Chase had loved his mother with all of his life, he always had been closer to her than myself.

This was the real reason we had moved from Sunset, because after Chase was acquitted of all charges and they were dropped I decided we should leave all the pain and sorrow and try to start anew. I hoped Mystic Falls would help Chase to cope with his mother's death.

I looked over at Chase. I could tell he had been crying. He had been doing so the last few hours he had been asleep. Though it had been the first time in months he had slept than a few minutes at a time without waking up screaming, I couldn't push aside the feeling of being helpless, seeing the distress and sadness in my son's eyes every time he looked at me.

I myself had wanted to cry but I tried to stay strong for Chase. I did cry, just when I was alone and there was no one to pity me. I felt that Chase was the one that needed help more than myself.

As I turned the engine off I quickly jumped out, shutting the door behind me.

I looked up at the house and just stared. This is where Elaine had grown up with her mother and father. I had met her in the Summer of 1990, Elaine only being 16. Before "love at first sight' was just a quote to me, nothing more. But the moment I saw her, I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Only being 16, she seemed more mature than that but not in the sense of age. Standing a few inches shorter than myself, she had worn her hair to the left side of her shoulder, it being so long that it went down to her torso.

I felt my knees become weak just thinking about how beautiful she was. I shook off the thoughts as I walked toward the door to unlock it.

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

I finally decided to step out and grab my bag from the front seat. I looked up at the house to take in it's details for the first time. The house itself was a chocolate brown color with dark brown trim. There was a two car garage to it's right that was connected to the house. The house was a two story home, average looking, except for all the trees on both sides of the house.

Something blue in color caught my attention from the left side window upstairs. As I looked, I saw the light dim and then fade altogether. I wondered what it was but then again it could've been my mind playing games. I shook it off, realizing that I was in a tank top and shorts with the wind being chilly on my skin.

I woke to see the sun was out. I looked over to see it was almost noon. Dad had unpacked everything and put everything up within the week we had been here. I didn't care much for helping him. I didn't want to see certain things that would bring up the memories of how our family used to be.

School was starting in a week and though my father had told me I could stay home and not go for a while I decided to go, to get away from him and everything that the house held.

I knew that my father had planned on going by Sheila's house. Sheila had been a woman my mother had known when she lived here. He had pleaded for me to go until I gave in. He had promised that he wouldn't push me into anything else if I went with him to at least meet her.

The only thing I really looked forward to in Mystic Falls was that my mother was buried here, along with her mother and father. I hoped that one day I could get the courage to visit her grave. Even just thinking about it seemed to hurt.

**[Kale's P.O.V.]**

I wasn't sure what would come of it but I had pleaded with Chase to come with me to Sheila's home. After a few minutes of Chase refusing he agreed. I had watched him as we went up the stairs as. I really hoped that Mystic Falls would help him cope with his mother's death. Chase had never really gotten a chance to cope as the police were continually hassling him and accusing him of murdering her. I wanted nothing more than for Chase to move on.

I had to admit that Elaine was one of a kind, she had been kind and courageous, and getting over her death wouldn't be easy for anyone who knew her. She had saved myself and Chase on more than one occasion from a Demon or Warlock attack, though Chase never realized it.

Elaine had been strong, even more than I could've ever been. I knew that Chase had been just as strong, if not stronger, but now I wasn't so sure. Even now I could tell that Chase didn't seem to care about anything anymore, from the dark bags under his eyes to his losing weight so quickly, it scared me. I hoped maybe Sheila could help him. I feared that Chase would die before he could truly receive the help he needed. I didn't want him in an institution, it might make things worse.

**[Chase's P.O.V.]  
**

As we walked up to the Bennett home, being only a few houses from our own, my father knocked. He looked back at me. I ignored him, not wanting to meet his eyes. As I looked away I finally noticed that he was carrying a small chest. I had seen it in my mother's room when I found her dead but before that I had never seen it before.

The door opened to reveal a girl around my age. She had light olive skin, jet black hair, and her eyes were a dark brown. She looked very beautiful and stood several inches shorter than myself. Considering I wasn't into girls, I had to say she was attractive in a non sexual way. I couldn't help but feel a pull toward her. I couldn't explain it, it was just there. For the first time in a few months I felt like everything was going to be okay. I know it sounds stupid, but there was no other way to explain it.

The girl smiled lightly at us as she invited us in. My father looked back at me. I could tell he was slightly confused as to why I seemed to be smiling right now. Not even I fully understand it but I just couldn't help but feel all the weight lift off of my shoulders.

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.]**

I don't know why. The moment I opened the door I couldn't help but feel a pull. As I looked at the boy standing there, I found him attractive. He wasn't as big as other guys but I still felt a pull toward him. I stood there, staring a few seconds longer than I should have. The man snaps me out of my trance as he asks "Is Sheila here?" I look at him and simply nod, inviting them to come in.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play as well if I see them fit. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or any other shows and/or characters of each show that are used in this story.**


	2. The Time Is Near

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.]**

I don't know why. The moment I opened the door I couldn't help but feel a pull. As I looked at the boy standing there, I found him attractive. He wasn't as big as other guys but I still felt a pull toward him. I stood there, staring a few seconds longer than I should have. The man snaps me out of my trance as he asks "Is Sheila here?" I look at him and simply nod, inviting them to come in.

As they walk inside my grandmother greets them coming from the other room. The man quickly embraces her and I quickly turn to the boy. I can tell he is nervous, not sure why though. I turn back to the man and my grandmother to hear her ask how he's doing. He replies "I'm coping." She looks him in the eyes and offers a slight smile. He holds up a chest and says "This was Elaine's, I thought you might like to have it."

I noticed the moment that the man said this that my grandmother looked over at us, as if we were in trouble. She turns back to the man and says "Let's talk about it in the other room." As they walked off, my grandmother turned to me and says "Why don't you and Chase get to know each other."  
My grandmother was never one to keep secrets from me. What was so bad or secretive in that chest that we weren't supposed to know about? I shake it off, knowing that I'll find out later on.

I look at Chase and offer him my hand "I'm Bonnie." He seemed hesitant in offering me his hand as he said "I'm Chase."

The moment our hands touched, it felt like electricity going through my hand. Suddenly, in my mind I saw something I can't explain :

Chase is sleeping in a bed and standing in the room is a man standing in the shadows, watching Chase sleep. I could sense the man's curiosity, as if Chase was some kind of prize on display.

I quickly pull away. As I do Chase's smile fades, as if I had just offended him. I instantly say "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Before I can say anything he simply turns and runs out of the door.

I'm confused. Not just because of what I saw but because of his reaction. What did it mean? I turn to see the man, who I figured was Chase's father, walk in the room with my grandmother. The man looks around and with worry in his voice asks "Where's Chase?" I shook my head, feeling a bit guilty, as I say "He ran out. I tried to stop him." The man simply turns to my grandmother and thanks her one last time before running out of the door.

In my mind I was thinking 'what have I done?'. I turn to my grandmother only for her to see something on my face to push her to ask 'What's the matter?"

I told her what happened and what I saw.

I thought she wouldn't believe me or tell me it was nothing. But instead she says "I understand." I'm even more confused than before. I ask "What do you mean?"

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

I ran. I couldn't believe someone I just met already seemed to hate me. What did I do? Why is it I can't do anything right? I ran and continued to run, not caring where I was going or how far away from my supposed new home I ended up. All I knew is that I didn't want to be here anymore. My mother was everything. Sure I loved my dad and still do. It just hurts to try anymore.

I could hear the faint calling of my name but I didn't care. After a few more minutes I stopped to catch my breath. As I leaned up against the wall I looked around. I noticed I was in what looked like a town square. I sat down, hoping that I could catch my breath before my dad showed up. I just wanted as far away from him as possible. I hated being around him if he just hated me. I just didn't want to try anymore.

As I sat there I just heard someone say "I haven't seen you around here." I look up to see a boy around my age, maybe a bit older. He is semi cute, around the same height as me, and dirty dish blonde hair.

I can tell he seems a bit worried about me when he looks at me. He asks "Are you alright?" He kneels down when he asks this. This is when I realize I had been crying. I wipe my eyes and try to stand up. As I do I start to feel a bit dizzy. The guy grabs a hold of me, helping me balance myself.

The boy asks "When was the last time you ate?" I start to think and realize I don't remember. I shake my head as I say "I'm fine. Thanks." As I try to walk away he asks "Are you sure? You don't need me to call anyone?" I walk off saying "No, I'm okay."

I continue in the same direction I had been going before I stopped to rest. I knew I needed to eat but at the same time I knew I wasn't worth it. I hadn't been able to save my mother. She was more important than myself. So why did she die? Why couldn't God have taken me instead?

**[Kale's P.O.V.]**

I searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Why did he have to do this? Was it something I did or say? Maybe he overheard what Sheila and I had talked about. Whatever reason it was I couldn't find him. I looked for an hour and couldn't find him. I knew that it needed to be at least twenty four hours before he would be considered a missing person. Why did it have to be so long?

After searching another thirty minutes I returned to Sheila, hoping she could help. Sheila is a Witch, just as Elaine had been. Both coming from two very powerful line of Witches, the Bennett and the Bale Witch blood lines. Both were mostly women, Elaine's having only a few males born in their family.

Elaine herself had possessed an advanced form of Telekinesis and Time Deceleration. However, it wasn't able to save her from whoever had killed her.

After Chase was born she was so worried that Demons and other beings would come after him. When he turned four and he showed no abilities Elaine was frightened, talking about her family's magic ending with her. I convinced her that it couldn't be that bad. But, by the time that Chase turned fourteen and showed no powers, we both knew that Chase was Human. She accepted that. However, she decided to only use her powers if a Demon attacked or if she absolutely had to.

I knocked and the door quickly opened up, Sheila standing there with a worried look on her face. I wasn't sure why but something in her voice told me she knew something "Kale, come on in." As I walked in I noticed she stood at the door looking around outside, as if searching for something. I stood there to see Sheila's granddaughter, who she mentioned was named Bonnie standing there, looking worried as well.

As Sheila walked in, shutting the door, she turns to me and Bonnie asks "It's about Chase isn't it?" I nodded and looked at her "I can't find him. He's been missing since he ran out earlier." She looked over at Sheila who just simply told Bonnie and myself to sit. I knew that she would help me.

**[Sheila's P.O.V.]**

I was worried. After hearing what Bonnie saw, I had no doubt that Chase was in trouble. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the Bennett Grimoire. I heard a noise to look up and see Tara appear in orbs. I looked back to shut my bedroom door. I asked "What are you doing here? Bonnie isn't ready for this." All she could do is nod "I thought that too. However, the Elders think otherwise." I couldn't believe this. No, wait I can. The Elders tended to push others into their destinies before they were ready. I asked "Why Bonnie? Why now?"

Tara laid her hands on my shoulders to comfort me as she said "I know this is hard. Believe me, I died protecting the ones I loved from the Supernatural. But, you know how strong Bonnie is."

I knew Bonnie was strong and very powerful. However, she didn't know just how powerful. But Chase, he knew nothing of magic and he was still coping his mother's death. As if she had read my mind she looks at me sympathetically "I know. It's not fair. Chase lost his mother and he's slowly dying. I've tried but the Elders won't budge with this. They keep pushing. Sadly they kept me from healing Elaine and you know that if they don't allow it then it must have to happen."

Tara looked up as if talking to someone "I know, I know. I hear you." She looks at me and says "Call me if you need me. The Elders are getting pushy." Tara left in a swirl of light blue orbs. I searched and found an athame for the Locator Spell to find Chase.

I left my bedroom and as I walked into the living room I see that Bonnie had made herself and Kale tea. I sat down in a chair and all Bonnie could do was stare at the Grimoire. I had told her just an hour ago about our family and let her read through some of it, in hopes that she would accept it instead of fighting.

Kale sat up. I could tell he really wanted to find Chase. I look up at Bonnie and ask "Do you have a map of Mystic Falls somewhere?" Before Bonnie could move Kale spoke up "Actually I have one in my pocket." As he pulled it out he says "I kept it, just in case Chase needed it." I could tell it hurt him to talk about her.

As I lay the map out open I pull out the athame and ask "Kale, I"m going to need some blood." He holds out his hand, palm down. As he held his finger out I lightly pricked it as I spoke the words "_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!_" As the drop of blood from his finger hits the map, I pull the map towards myself. The drop moves around only to move until it stops near Wickery Bridge. Kale asks "Wickery Bridge. Where is that exactly?"

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

As I look around, I notice a river with a bridge over it. I stand on it, looking down. I can sense how the water calms me down. I look around, wondering if there's a waterfall nearby. My father had talked about it but I hadn't cared before.

A female voice out of nowhere asks "Looking for the waterfall?" I turn to my right to see a girl around my age. Standing several inches shorter than myself, about 5"4, she walked over to me. I could tell she must have been running, wearing sneakers, jogging shorts, and a spaghetti strap. She pulls earphones out of her ears. Her light brown hair falling down both sides. She wasn't extremely beautiful in my opinion but she was still what would be considered attractive. I noticed her lips more than anything, they were pouty and plump. I know, I may be gay but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to the features of a female that make her beautiful.

I wondered how she knew. I shook my head and said "Yeah." I don't know why but I felt calmed, even around her. I didn't know her but I didn't feel angry or sad anymore. She walked over to me and upon offering her hand she spoke "I'm Tara Maclay." I shook her hand "Chase Bale." She asked "So how long have you lived here?" I answered "Just a week, give or take a day or two." She nodded "Well, looks like I'm not the only new person in town."

She continued as if she knew I wasn't going to talk about myself "I moved here a month ago. But, I really haven't gotten out, except for today." She stepped next to me and looked down at the water. She asks "So, you wanna see the waterfall." I nod. She smiles at me and I follow her.

As we walk, neither of us talk. I can tell she is trying to be nice and really wants me to say something. She says "You know, it's not easy being new in town, especially with school coming up." I ask "Are you in school?" She nods and says "Yeah, I'm a Junior this year. What about you?" I nod my head and say "Same." This seemed to please her as she said "Cool. I guess we'll be seeing each other some more." I nodded. I couldn't help but smile. It was as if this place did something to me that allowed all the hurt and pain from the last several months to just fade away.

**[Tara's P.O.V.]**

I was glad I could reach Chase before he went the wrong way and ended up at the Salvatore Boarding School. Though Zach only lived there at the moment, I was afraid that he'd become curious and end up going there at the wrong time. The Elders told me about how Stefan Salvatore was headed there and would arrive in or around a week's time. I wasn't worried so much about Stefan as I was Damon.

Damon was not one that Chase should associate with. Sadly, I had a feeling that he would end up around Damon anyway as it seemed it was all part of his destiny. I hoped that he would understand and accept who he was when the time came to it.

We walked for a few more minutes until we saw the waterfall. We weren't close but enough to where you could hear it and see it, smell the water in the air. It smelled like rain, though it was just from the waterfall.

As I looked at the waterfall, memories of Willow floated through my head. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about her but I couldn't help it. I had come to terms of never getting to see her again. I just didn't want to let go yet, hoping that maybe at one point in the next few years it would be allowed for a Whitelighter and Witch to be together.

As if on cue I heard the familiar jingling noise. The Elders weren't too happy with me thinking about Willow. I look at and roll my eyes, as if to say 'Yeah I know'.

I look around and ask "So, where do you live? Out here or in town somewhere?" He hesitated for a moment and I said "If you're not that comfortable telling me I understand." He shook his head and said "No that's not it. It's just that I kind of ran off from my dad." I knew this already but I decided to show my feelings about it on my face as I asked "I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" He looked at me. I guess he saw my worry as he said "I don't know. I mean it's not like he did anything to me directly, it's just the way he looks at me."

I nodded my head, saying "Hey, I know sometimes it seems like parents don't love us or they blame us for something. But, really they are just worried is all. They just want the best for us and sometimes they end up coming off the wrong way."

He nodded his head and slowly he started to think about what I said. I really did hope he and his father would get along. Destiny wasn't going to wait for it and I hoped it came before he had to learn the hard way that his father wouldn't be there forever.

As if on cue I could hear Kale yelling for Chase. I look around, asking "Did you hear that?" He just stood there watching the waterfall as he said "Yeah, that's my dad." I could hear how worried he was, almost like on the verge of tears. I say "He sounds worried." I could tell that Chase wanted to cry but he held it in. Since his mother died he tried not to cry as he knew that it would break down all of his defences.

I lay my hand on his shoulders and as sympathetically as I can I say "Maybe you should talk to him." He just nodded and we turned to walk toward the yelling. As we reached the bridge sure enough Kale was standing there with his hands cupped around his mouth yelling for Chase. The moment he looked over at us his eyes lit up. It's as if he thought he'd never see Chase again.

I could sense that Chase loved his father, a perk of being his Whitelighter. However, I could also sense the sadness of him thinking his father blamed him for Elaine's death. I wanted to assure him but I knew that would give it away that I knew who he was as well as his family.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play as well if I se them fit. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	3. I'd Rather Be Human

**[Jessica's P.O.V.]**

I don't remember much of my father, other than he was very loud and I tend to have flashes of memories of him hitting my mother. After my sister Eden was born, my mother decided it best that we left. Since then I haven't seen my father. We had moved from Louisiana to Oklahoma, where my mother had family. Though I had fiery red hair and slightly pale skin I was accepted by other students. Growing up I had many boys wanting to date but I turned them down as always. I wanted to wait to find someone who would make my heart skip a beat, to make the rest of the world slip away.

When I was fourteen my younger sister Eden would sit and talk to people that weren't there, one being my grandfather that I had never met as he had passed away just right after I was born.

I would try to understand why she said she could do something that would be impossible. I told my mother. At first she acted like it was okay. But one day she sat myself and Eden down and told us about the history of our family. For almost 1,500 years Witches have run in our family. At first I didn't believe her, until she showed me she could absorb the energy of a moving object, causing it to stop and either fall to the ground or fall over.

She explained to me that for the last 1500 years I was the first member of the Simmons blood line to be Human. I found out soon enough how dangerous being a Witch meant, as what my mother calls Demons and Warlocks have attacked on several occasions. I decided I'd rather just be Human.

My mother didn't want me to be around the danger any longer. She decided it best if I was sent to stay with an old friend of hers, Elizabeth Forbes. Mother told me she was Human so there was no worries of a Demon or Warlock attacking. I was more than happy to oblige to her wanting me to leave.

I met Elizabeth, who I found out was Sheriff, when she had picked me up from the airport. She was very kind and I could tell she was very head strong and courageous. Though woman have all the rights men do nowadays, for her to become Sheriff showed that she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. I knew I would like living with her.

We rode to a town called Mystic Falls, taking a few hours to reach. It was a nice small town, very beautiful. Oklahoma seemed so bland to Mystic Falls, something about the smell of the forest that lingered in the air from the wooded area near the town itself. We pulled up to a house. It was a white house, in between normal and beautiful. It looked ordinary but something about this town seemed to make everything more beautiful than it really is, possibly where the name comes from.

I stare at the house, unsure what to think. I wonder if I'll like it here. I"ve never been away from my mother or sister, but my mother had insisted on me leaving afraid I would be killed before my 18th birthday.

I am snapped out of my staring when Elizabeth asks "You ready?" I look over at her and smile, seeing she is already outside of the car but standing with her door opened staring at me. I nod my head and step out. My yellow dress swaying to the light breeze that seems to be floating in the air. It isn't cold but it is different. Oklahoma is hot, or humid, for the most part.

I grab my bag from the front as Elizabeth says "You can grab your stuff now or we can wait until you become more acquainted with the house." I stand for a moment and decide "I think I'm going to wait." She nods, showing me she understands. As we walk toward the front door she says "I think you'll like it here. Caroline will be thrilled to have another girl in the house." Curious I ask "Caroline?" She only smiles back at me as she walks up to the door "My daughter. She's about your age."

She hadn't told me she had a daughter but if she was anything like her mother then I would enjoy her company. She had opened the door and held it open while I walked in. I noticed how clean it was and the sweet smell of lemon and citrus flowing in the air. I took in a deep breath, taking in my surroundings.

After walking through the house to show me each room we came to a room in the back of the house. As she opened the door she allowed me to walk in. The room was beautiful. There was a queen sized bed to the right with the head touching the wall, a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock on it, a close to the right with the door opened to reveal that the closet was the size of two closets, and a door past the bed near the end wall.

Elizabeth said "I know it's not much but it will have to do." I shook my head and I said "No, it's great." She looked at me to make sure and I smiled as I said "Really, it's more than I had expected you to do for me." She shrugged and said "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help you and your mother out." I smile at her and she smiles lightly back. She looks around and walks to the door past the bedroom, saying "You have your own bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet." I couldn't believe I was getting my very own bathroom, at home Eden and I always fought over the bathroom.

As I sat on the bed Elizabeth walked to the door, turning to me "If you need anything my numbers are on the fridge in the kitchen. If you get hungry I'm sure you'll find something in the fridge or you can order out, money in the coffee can on the cabinet specifically for that reason." I smile at her and she smiles back. As she closes the door I stand up, looking around.

**[Elizabeth's P.O.V.]**

I was glad I could help Annabeth and her family out. Annie and I had grown up together and were best friends. She knew about Vampires and how there was a Council in Mystic Falls for things such as that. She was reluctant to join but had promised to keep it a secret. She had left soon after that to Louisiana.

She had only been gone a year when she told me how she had met the right guy and was going to be married in a few months. I had congratulated her and went to her wedding. They seemed so happy together, but I couldn't shake a feeling in my gut that something wasn't right.

After her wedding I didn't hear from her much anymore. It wasn't until a few years ago she contacted me, letting me know that she and Jordan were divorced, that she had another daughter whom she named Eden, and how she was then living in Oklahoma. We stayed in contact with one another.

A few weeks ago she contacted me again to ask me for a favor. She wanted me to watch over her eldest daughter, Jessica, as she was having trouble with money and needed help. I offered to take her in and she agreed. She had told me that her youngest, Eden, would stay with her as she seemed attached to her mother. I told her anything I could do for her to just let me know.

Now that Jessica seemed happy to be in my house I hoped she liked it here. She was very pretty. In all the pictures I'd seen or her previous to her moving in she always had her hair curled, in pig tails, or braided. One feature I noticed about her was her fiery red hair, it stuck out in a crowd, but it seemed to make her even more beautiful. I remember growing up, Annie was the same way, boys infatuated with her left and right. She however seemed to want to wait for that one special guy, which I could understand.

I hoped she and Caroline would get along alright, nothing worse than two teenage girls fighting all the time.

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.]**

I sat in my room. I didn't fully understand magic or anything of that sorts. All I knew was that my grandmother was a Witch, telling me that my mother was as well. She had told me that Precognition and Telekinesis were the two most dominant powers in our family, above all others.

My grandmother explained to me that at any time I could touch someone or something and receive a vision of something that was important for me to know, to either try to stop it or change the outcome of what I had seen.

I still didn't know who the man was in the vision I had when touching Chase's hand. I feared of what it meant. I had learned from reading my family's Grimoire that there were many spells, from locating people or objects and even ones that send messages to someone specific.

However, I was still weary of fully accepting I was a Witch but something told me that I should accept it. I had told my grandmother my fear of what had happened to those in the past. She explained to me that is the main reason why no one can know about what we are, not unless I completely trust them with my life, as that is what would be on the line if the wrong person found out. She told me that it was a part of who I was and that if I fought it, it would tear me apart.

Sitting in my room alone, now with my family's Grimoire my grandmother allowed me to borrow, I read on how to use my Telekinesis. I found that with my family it took very little concentration, just a simple eye movement to throw something or hand gesture to move or throw something. I wanted to know just how dangerous it could be to have my powers. I had read that our powers are connected to our emotions, so if we couldn't control our emotions it would make our powers stronger but we would have less control over the use of them.

Lying on my bed I had small objects : a playing card, a butter knife, a pencil, and even a coin. I concentrated on just the playing card. As I did so I held my hand over it. I could feel the energy pulsing through my arm. I slowly lifted my hand, the card floating in the air. I concentrated on the card, watching it, while I pulled my hand away. As the card floated in the air I was amazed. I moved it slowly to not strain myself. I slowly lowered it back down on the bed. I couldn't believe I had just levitated a card into the air.

As I stared down at the objects I came up with an idea. My grandmother had told me that my family have been one of the most powerful Witch families to ever exist. If that was true then what I was about to do would work.

I closed my eyes as I held my hands over all of the objects on my bed. I felt the energy and I sent it down to the objects. When I felt I was ready I slowly lifted my hands up. I slowly opened my eyes to see all of the objects floating up in the air. I concentrated on them all, pulling my hands away. As the objects floated in the air, I wanted to try one more thing.

I slowly lifted my hand and concentrating on what I wanted I spun my index finger in a circular motion. The objects start to slowly move, floating to behind my head. As I continued to concentrate I moved my finger slightly faster. As the objects mimicked the speed I moved my finger faster and faster until the objects were floating around my head, spread out, to the speed I imagined in my head. I continued to concentrate on them as I slowly lowered my finger. The objects continued to move at the same speed.

I decided it was time to lower them. I did so one at a time as to not push myself. As I lowered each I kept in mind what I wanted. As I lowered all of them, except the knife, and was about to lower the knife my cell phone rang. The noise scared me, causing me to jump and causing the knife to fly through the air and stick into the wall.

I picked up my phone and pressing talk I said "Hello." As I walked toward the knife to try to pull it out, a male voice asked "Is it alright if I come over?" I thought for a moment and after struggling with the knife, unable to pull it out, I looked at my phone to see that it was an unknown number. I ask "Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar and then they said their name "It's Chase."

I realized that Chase must've gotten my number from my grandmother. I asked "How are you?" There was silence for a moment before he said "I really need someone to talk to." I could tell he had been crying from the sound of his voice. I felt sorry for him and decided "Yeah, sure. Do you need the address?" After giving him my address over the phone I told him I would be waiting in the living room for him to show up.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play as well if I se them fit. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	4. A Destiny Slowly Coming Together

**[Willow's P.O.V.]**

Lately I've been sensing something. I couldn't tell what it was, I could just feel it. My Whitelighter had told me three years ago that the Elders felt a powerful magic in the works but that's all he could tell me as he was killed by a Darklighter soon after. I was able to kill him with his own arrow but it was too late, Phineas had been killed. I had known him since I was 19. I hadn't known it at the time of meeting him but he had been my Whitelighter for some time. He had healed me on numerous occasions and even helped me find spells and potions that would help Buffy, along with the rest of the Scooby Gang. All of this he did, without me realizing I was getting help from anyone. I didn't know until I was attacked and hurt in a battle with a Warlock that he was my protector, my guardian as a Witch. More than that he was a friend, one I could count on.

After Phineas' death, I felt sorrow. He was like a brother to me, being only a few years older than me. Well the age when he had died anyways before becoming a Whitelighter. During our time together, he helped me understand my powers better and how to control my emotions. Even after I had lost Tara, he helped me cope. At one point I lost control and if it weren't for him then I don't know what would've happened.

Phineas had been killed in 2006. A Whitelighter friend of his told me how much Phineas was inspired by me and all that I had accomplished and overcame. It hurt to think that the one person that was able to save me from myself was gone. I awaited for the Elders to assign me and new Whitelighter. However, I never received another Whitelighter. I was told that I no longer needed one. I felt that I did but I couldn't just force the Elders to assign me another Whitelighter.

Now I realize that they were right, I could care for myself. After coping with Phineas' death I found that it pushed me to better myself and learn new ways to control myself. I became more powerful but was able to control myself with much more ease. I knew that I had a great purpose, I just didn't know at the time that there was something bigger than myself and any other Witch in existence at the moment that was going on in the world and the universe.

It's amazing how you lose someone you could easily consider a brother, a father, or a best friend can turn you into a much better person than you were before.

Now 27, I help the Watchers Council better themselves. Over the years they had gone down the wrong path, using something called the Cruciamentum on Slayers when they turned 18. However, with my help I was able to change that. Slayers were protectors of the innocent, just like Witches. I pushed and pushed until they changed their ways.

Now a very accomplished Witch, I search for new Witches and help them fulfill their potential. An Elder known as Eva trusts me fully and tells me things that I need to know to help present and future Witches all around the world. Though I've gotten over Tara I still feel as though I'll see her again one day. But, just maybe she's watching over me. Over the last year I've felt that she was there, watching me, protecting me. I can't explain it, only that it is.

At the moment I was sent to Sunset, California to investigate an unsolved murder from a few months back. Why it took them so long to assign me I'll never know. I just knew what I was told. The case surrounded a boy around the age of 16 who found his mother's body in a pool of her own blood.

The boy had been accused of murdering his own mother, simply because he was the one that found her and there was no sign of anyone else being in the house that could have done it. But, how could anyone believe that? I didn't fully understand the logic in thinking that way without proof. The poor kid even went through an investigation that luckily ended with him being found not guilty. I was glad to hear it. I am always right when it comes to my intuition and it was telling me he was innocent.

I arrived at the home which was now empty and up for rent. However, most wouldn't want to live in a house where a boy supposedly killed his own mother. Holding my Grimoire, along with a bag full of supplies that may come in handy. I waited for Billie Jenkins and her sister Christy. The spell I wanted to cast to summon the spirit of the deceased mother would need at least three people. It would usually need only one but we didn't know her personally so we thought that the combined powers of all three of us would help summon her, at least not her then someone that could be helpful.

Billie and Christy arrived within minutes. As I surveyed the area I could tell that neighbors were wondering what we were doing at the house. I simply ignored them and greeted Billie and Christy.

We walked the halls of the house, seeing that it was empty. After we reached the room in question, it being empty, we decided it was time to cast the spell. We set up the candles, five white ones, in a loose circle. We each spread out and after Christy concentrated on lighting the candles, they simultaneously lit all at once.

Looking at each other we concentrated on the face of the victim and we chanted the words :

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide"

As we finished chanting together there was a light breeze in the air. After a few seconds a visible figure appeared. She appeared see through, looking around. I found her very beautiful. She looked to be in her mid thirties, medium brown hair falling down both sides. She wore a white dress.

She looked at us, asking "Who are you? Why have you summoned me?" The three of us looked toward one another. I spoke "My name is Willow Rosenberg. I have summoned you because sadly your son has been accused of your murder and though he was acquitted of the charges, I still feel he needs some kind of closure."

The woman only nodded, as if understanding. She has a sadness in her eyes and tries to smile as she says "Chase would never hurt me. He's too kind for that." I nodded, seeing that she was very sincere in her words and I could sense she missed him. She says "I am glad that you have summoned me. I miss him so badly, I wish he knew of his destiny."

I knew that each Witch had a destiny but Eva wasn't very clear on Chase's, only that he was important. I asked "What destiny is that? I know I was told that he was important and that his sadness may blind him to how to fulfill it" The woman hesitated for a moment before saying "All I can say is that it is of great importance and at the moment he knows nothing of it." I nodded. Billie spoke up "Do you know who killed you?" The woman's smile faded "Indeed I do. It saddens me, I blame myself."

We all looked at one another. Christy, with sympathy in her voice, asks "How could you blame yourself? You didn't ask for this, no one would." Elaine nodded as if she knew our confusion. She spoke "The murderer was someone that I had given up from my life long ago. I hadn't realized that my family's curse could be activated by doing what I did."

Elaine told us everything that she was allowed to, from who had murdered her to where we could find her son, and even about a curse that wasn't placed on their family but simply was. She told us that Chase is very sensitive and that she is afraid her death has taken a toll on his well being.

After leaving us, we decided it was time to pay a visit to the town of Mystic Falls. Billie and Christy both agreed to come with me. We came to the conclusion that we would have to pose as sisters as to not raise suspicions. I contacted the Council to let them know of us going to Mystic Falls to find a Witch with the potential to do great feats. of good.

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.] **

I couldn't believe how much Chase had gone through. He told me everything. It disgusted me to think that he was accused and tormented for something he didn't do. He cried through the entire conversation and when he finally finished he was crying heavily. I held him, him allowing me to. He just needed a friend. In a sense I knew how he felt, just that I didn't have my mother in my life either. Though my mother had just simply left, she hadn't been gruesomely murdered as his had.

After what seemed like forever he finally stopped crying. He looked at me and as he wiped his eyes he spoke "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have dropped all of this on you." I shook my head "No, it's not your fault. Holding all of that in can tear someone apart from the inside out. I'd much rather you tell me than you end up down a dark path. Bottling up all of your emotions isn't something that anyone should have to do."

He looked at me and smiled "Thank you." I smiled back "Hey, what are friends for?" Surprised, he asked "We're friends?" I nodded as I said "Yes. Or at least if you want to." He nodded back and laughed lightly as he said "I would like that." He wiped the last of his tears and an idea popped in my head. I asked "Are you hungry?"

I knew he needed to eat, he looked as though he hadn't ate in weeks, and he had admitted to it only moments ago. He nodded slowly. I offered "How about we go to the Mystic Grill, they make some of the best food in town." He said "As long as you don't pay for everything." I shook my head "I would much rather it be that way, I mean I did offer. But if you don't feel comfortable doing so then I guess you could pay for yours."

By what he had said, he was tired of people treating him like a child and babying him. He knew he had lost his mother and everyone acting that way towards him only fueled his anger.

As I drove down the road, Chase turned on some music. It was pop rock, an Evanescence song. He seemed much more calm, brighter. I looked at him and said "I'm glad that you're feeling better." He nodded and for the first time I saw him smile a real smile. I couldn't help but to smile myself. He had gone through so much, all he ever wanted was for someone to listen to him, not judge him and for them to just treat him like he wasn't a child.

We reached the Mystic Grill and I parked. As we left the car we entered into the restaurant. We found a table and waited. Chase was looking around, taking in everything.

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Sure I was still hurt that my mother was gone. But, being around Bonnie seemed to make all that go away. I felt like I had known her my whole life. When I told her everything she just listened, she didn't judge me or treat me like a two year old. I finally felt like someone was listening.

As we sat at a table, I asked "So, do you come her often?" She nods "Eh, every now and then. But, I haven't come around here lately." I could tell there was a hidden reason as to why she didn't go to the Mystic Grill, so I asked "Why?" She shook her head and said "Elena's ex boyfriend works here." As she said this she nodded her head toward someone. I looked up to see it was the same guy from outside when I had ran away from the Bennett house.

She turned to me and said "Elena sort of broke Matt's heart. Even though she was the one that broke it off, her being my friend I respected that and I didn't want to get in the middle of it all." Bonnie had told me about Elena's parents and the accident. Elena knew exactly how I felt. I hoped she and I could become friends as well. Bonnie had told me about how Elena was so full of life before the accident but sort of pulled into herself afterwards, something I was all too familiar with.

The guy named Matt walks over to our table with a writing pad. He sees me and says "Hey it's you." I nodded. Bonnie wasn't sure what he was talking about. I said "Yeah, sorry about before. I just wasn't feeling too good." Matt seemed understanding as he said "No it's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay."

He asked "So what can I get you two?" He didn't push on the issue, he just seemed sincerely glad that I was okay. I started to feel like everything was going to be okay. Bonnie had ordered but I hadn't been listening. Until Matt turned to me "And you?"

I thought for a second. After thinking I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. He wrote it down and said "Okay. I will have your food out as soon as it's done. If you need anything just let me know." He smiled and walked off to start on our food.

Bonnie asked "So what was that about?" I shook my head 'Earlier when I left your house I stopped outside to catch my breath and he seemed worried about me. I was rude to him and ran off." She only nodded as if to tell me that she understood.

After a few seconds she asked "So, do you plan on attending school?' I nodded "Yeah, I told dad I wanted to go. I think it will help me to get over her death." For the first time I realized that I had never said that out loud. I could feel that it hurt, but not as badly as it would've before. Now it was more of a numbing sensation.

As we sat there and waited for our food there was a bell ring. We both looked to see Tara walk in. As she saw me she waves. Bonnie asked "Who's that?" I turned to her "Her name is Tara. She was the one that helped me find the waterfall." As Tara walked over to us I asked "Are you hungry?" She said "Well I don't want interrupt something. If you two are on a date then I'll just find me another table."

Bonnie and I looked at one another. I spoke up "No, we're not on a date." Tara looked at us with a look of disbelief. I said "Really. It's nothing against the two of you but I"m just not into girls." I could see both Tara and Bonnie's reactions. Tara asked "So, you're-?" I cut her off "I like guys." She just nodded. I turned to Bonnie to see she wasn't too surprised. She said "I thought there was something I liked about you." She just offered me a smile.

I turned to Tara and asked "So you wanna sit? I could always pay for yours. I am Bonnie's." Bonnie asked "Wait. I thought I was buying my own." I shook my head "After everything you've helped me through it's the least I can do." She shook her head and was about to oppose my decision to pay. But I cut her off "It's fine. Really." She looked at me and offered another slight smile.

I looked back to Tara and stepped out so she could scoot into the booth. After I sat back down we sat and just talked for a few minutes about school. After a few more minute Matt came to our table with our food. He sat a salad and water down in front of Bonnie and my food and shake in front me. He sees Tara and asks "Are you eating as well?" She nodded her head "Yes." He pulled out his pad and asked "What would you like?" She said "I'll take the same as Chase."

Both Matt and myself seemed surprised. Matt quickly wrote it down and with his smile returned he said "I'll bring your food out as soon as it's done." Tara said "Thank you." Matt nodded and replied "No problem." Matt walked off quickly. I looked at Tara and she asked "What?" I said "Not to be sexist or anything but aren't girls supposed to be worried about gaining weight?

She rolled her eyes as she said "Well, aren't gay guys supposed to be worried about their weight as well?" I nodded "Yeah, but I'm not like other gays either." Both Bonnie and Tara nodded their heads and at the same time said "Agreed" I just shook them off, hearing them laugh as I took a bite from my burger. It seemed that I already made two new friends in my first week in Mystic Falls.

**[Francis' P.O.V.]**

I watched the three of them, none of them the wiser. Over the last year I've picked up a few abilities and spells. One spell I found was one that allowed me to Astral Project an invisible form. It was helpful to survey an area and spy on potential victims without them knowing. I had only recently found out about Bonnie being a Witch and it interested me. I could sense the power she emanated but knew that unless her grandmother was killed that Bonnie was protected.

Sheila was a very powerful Witch, but nowhere near as powerful as Bonnie. Bonnie knew nothing of just how powerful she was. As I stood there I relished the day that I could finally kill her and take what should be mine, though I could probably take it and then kill her. However, I decided it best if I tortured her a bit. First, killing her friends, her grandmother, allowing her to feel the pain I so wanted her to be consumed with right before I killed her. I knew she'd fight me all the way until the end. The magic in those that fought seemed to spike within their final moments, allowing me more power to consume. I couldn't wait until that time came.

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.] **

We sat eating while Tara waited for her food. School starting in almost a week, I was glad that Chase was finally out of his shell. I knew he was hurting but he seemed to be fine now, though I could sense that he still hurt it just wasn't as strong as it was before.

As I took a bite I felt a shiver go up my spine. I could sense something, something strong and dark. I quickly looked up at a part of the restaurant where no one was at. I could sense something was there, but I couldn't figure out what it was. As I stared I received a flash in my mind of the man from the vision I had when touching Chase. He was here but not physically.

I opened my eyes to find that Chase and Tara was looking at me. They could see that something was wrong. Chase asks "Are you okay? Drink some water." He offered me my own water and I drank, for his sake so he felt better. I set the glass down and faked the best smile I could and he asked "Better?" I replied "Much."

Tara's food came soon after that and Matt decided to stop and talk. Chase had convinced me that yes it was respectful to not talk to him because of Elena but at the same time he might get the impression I disliked him. Matt told us he was on break so he could sit and talk. I had scooted over for him to sit down, I didn't mind.

Matt didn't bring up Elena or the break up. Instead he talked about football season and how his sister Vicky seemed to have some trouble coping with their mom being gone, using alcohol and drugs for a vice. We all sat there and listened, only talking when Matt asked a question or when we gave him advice. After a few more minutes, his break was over and he went back to work.

Tara had eaten half of her burger, I had eaten most of my salad, and Chase had eaten all of his burger, fries, and he was finishing his shake off while trying to keep from receiving a brain freeze. I could sense whoever it was that was watching us was now gone, I would have to talk to my grandmother about this. She may know what to do.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**[Billie's P.O.V.]**

Our drive to Mystic Falls was long. We wanted to take the time to search our Grimoires to find a way to protect Chase. Elaine had told us that he would be a target for he is more powerful than most. She had explained that magic ran through her family all the way to around 30 B.C., making her family one of the oldest Witch families to still have a member alive.

I sat in the back seat with the Jenkins' family Grimoire while Christy sat in the passenger's seat in the front reading the Rosenberg Grimoire. We knew we could've easily had Leo orb us to Mystic Falls but we thought it best to just drive there, hoping to find some kind of spell to protect Chase.

Elaine had told us that at the moment Chase knows nothing of his Witch ancestry and since he still had magic in his blood that he would be a target for Warlocks and Demons alike. He wouldn't have powers to protect himself and he wouldn't have a Whitelighter as he's technically not a Witch. We still wondered how he was so powerful when he was only Human, unless there was more than what Elaine had told us.

After searching the Grimoire another five minutes I become frustrated "This is getting us nowhere!" I slam the book shut and it slightly jumps away from me. I look down at it and as apologetic as I can I say "I'm sorry." I rub the cover to calm it down. Grimoires, though they look like normal books, they are far from it. Not only are they their own being in a sense but they are able to channel the magic of the Witch that uses it to protect itself from evil.

I look around and ask "Where are we?" Christy looks around as Willow says "We are right outside Mystic Falls." I move slightly, realizing how uncomfortable I am "Finally." Christy just laughs at me and shakes her head.

We come to a bridge and as we are about to cross it, the car comes to a stop, completely dead. I look around, asking "What happened?" Suddenly Christy grabs her head and cries in pain. I quickly lean up and ask "What's wrong?" All she can muster up is "Get out of the car." She quickly grabs her door and falls out onto the ground. I knew this to be her Telepathy. She must be hearing the thoughts of someone powerful as that's the only time her head hurts.

As we look around I'm not sure what's going on. The bridge suddenly crumbles right in front of us. Willow and I look at one another. Christy runs to my door and says "He's here." I look around, knowing she was talking about Francis. Before she can say anything else she is thrown back by a powerful force, hitting a tree nearby, knocking her out. I quickly jump out and as I run towards her a man appears.

He looks to be only seventeen or eighteen but the darkness of him makes him look older. He's wearing a black button up shirt with black pants. His eyes are a bright blue, odd considering his hair is a dark brown. He stands almost 6" and is muscular, slightly stout. I can feel the power emanating off of him. I recognize him from somewhere.

Before I can say anything he tries to grab me. Using my Telekinesis I try to throw him back. However, he only seems to be pushed back a few feet. This is when I know he's extremely powerful. He smirks devilishly at me and says "You underestimate me!" An athame appears in his hand and I fear that I'm about to be killed.

Before I can react I see a slight blur. Francis sees me look in one direction and as he tries to turn around he is hit by something, throwing him several feet away. I look to see a boy, no older than sixteen standing there. He looks normal but apparently isn't. I start to wonder, is he a Vampire.

He looks at me and smiles. He grabs my hand and kissing it he says "I'm Jeremy. And you are?" I can't help but blush. However, I remember Francis and as I turn he runs at Jeremy. Jeremy simply smirks and shakes his head. As Francis runs at him to stab him with the athame Jeremy jumps in the air and while spinning he kicks, hitting Francis directly in the head and throwing him several feet away.

I turn to Jeremy, wondering what he is. He looks at Francis and with anger in his voice he says "You know, I was going to go easy on you. But seeing as how you insist, I will be more than happy to put you out of your misery." As Jeremy started to walk up to Francis, Francis 'Blinked' away.

Jeremy looks around and says "Coward." He looks back at me and then at my sister. He says "I think she needs medical attention." I look over at her, feeling guilty that I had forgotten she was still hurt. As I turned back Jeremy was gone. I couldn't believe it.

Willow was already searching through her Grimoire for a healing spell. I shake my head and say "Forget this!" I look up and call out for Leo. He appears in orbs and looks at us. As he bends down to heal her he asks "What happened?" I myself wasn't entirely sure. I look back at where it all happened and see the athame that Francis had. I run over and pick it up, knowing that I could probably use it to scry or to vanquish Francis with his own weapon.

After Christy comes to she looks around and asks "What happened?" I turn to Willow and ask "Why didn't you help me? If it weren't for that Jeremy guy I could've been killed." She didn't say anything. Leo asked "Who's Jeremy?" I shook my head. It took me a few minutes to explain what happened.

Leo asked "So, your powers seemed to have little effect on him?" I nodded "Yeah. If that guy hadn't showed up Francis would've killed me." Leo only nodded his head. He said "I'll go talk to the Elders, ask them about this Jeremy guy. While I'm gone you need to be careful." He looks at the bridge and asks "How are you guys getting across? Do you guys need me to orb you?" Willow spoke "No, we'll be fine." He gave us a look of confusion and finally said "Okay, just be careful." He orbed away.

I asked "How are we getting across the bridge?" Willow didn't answer, instead she asked a counter question "How is it Leo is still a Whitelighter?" I found it odd but before I can answer Christy asks "You mean, because he is with Piper Halliwell?" Willow nodded her head "Yeah, I thought it was completely against the rules." We both shook our heads. I said "All I know is that Leo has the Elders convinced that he won't allow his love for Piper jeopardize the lives of any of his charges." Willow simply nodded.

I look back to the bridge and Christy asks "So, how are we getting across?"

**[Jeremy's P.O.V.]**

I know I shouldn't have gotten involved but I couldn't help it. That girl was almost killed. And considering something so powerful was going to kill them, they must be important somehow and I knew that it was best to protect them. I knew that exposing myself was dangerous but if it saved even just one life then it would be worth it.

After my parents' death I had found that I was different. I couldn't explain it, physically I could do things that would seem impossible. I thought it was just my emotions causing it. But, when I was attacked the first time by what I now know as a Vampire, I knew that I was different. I had speed, strength, agility, durability, and seemed to heal extremely fast. I also seemed to have some kind of knowledge of self defence and fighting as I could easily defend myself in an attack by a Vampire.

Soon after I started to have the dreams. At first they didn't make sense, just a bunch of jumbled up images. But each time, it became clearer and clearer. In my dreams I was simply an observer. I could see what was going on but I was unable to change it and I was unable to be seen.

First it was a guy that was fighting a Vampire. It was odd to say the very least. He had speed and strength that I didn't understand. However, he was attacked from behind by another Vampire. Two Vampires on one, not fair I have to say. The boy was killed by them ripping his heart out, only for the scene to change.

This time it was of a girl. She had olive colored skin and was only around seventeen. She was standing in front of a woman and before I knew it the woman used her fingernails to slash open her neck, the girl falling to the ground bleeding to death. The dreams went on and on, oddly enough one dream consisted of a blonde haired girl dying twice, one by drowning and the other by jumping into what looked like some kind of portal only to fall to her death.

After those dreams I started to realize they were trying to teach me something. They were telling me of how not to die, how to protect myself. I learned that I could sense Vampires and other supernatural beings. This helped me cope with my parents' death, taking all my anger out on these things that shouldn't even exist. I found that my anger was my best weapon, especially when I learned to control it.

Whatever that man was that I fought earlier he wasn't a Vampire and he sure wasn't Human. I wasn't sure what he could be. I have been winging it, not sure if there are others out there like me or just simply know what I am. All I know is that I am powerful and saving people is what gets me through the day.

I know Elena worries about me, but she doesn't realize that I don't need protection. I really wish she could cope with our parents' death. Apparently just because I'm younger I need to be protected. I have learned to deal with their death. I don't think I could've if I wasn't capable of protecting myself as well as others.

School was starting in a few days and I knew that things would only escalate. I don't know how or why, I just knew it. I could sense it. It was like a quiet whisper at first but slowly it became louder and louder until it was a scream. That's the only way I can explain it. If what I've encountered is nothing compared to what's coming, I hope I'm prepared. All I can do is use what training I've learned from my dreams and to use them as a guide to not get myself killed.

After I took a shower I readied myself for bed. I knew that school would be starting soon and I needed sufficient sleep. If I slept for a whole eight hours I could stay up a total of four days without any sleep. It was odd but just part of my enhanced metabolism. I found for each two hours I slept that it equaled to a whole twenty four hours I wouldn't need sleep. When I did finally sleep I was dead weight, nothing could wake me up, except if my 'sense' went off, telling me of danger.

As I lay in bed I thought of the girl that I had saved. I knew that she was still in danger but I didn't know who she was or even what she was. I noticed she had tried to push the guy away with some kind of invisible force with just a movement of her hand without actually touching him, it pushed him only so much though.

**[Willow's P.O.V.]**

I knew I should tell Billie and Christy exactly what this Jeremy boy could be. However, Buffy and Faith were still alive so it didn't make sense to me. Hopefully Leo could come back with some good news. Billie and Christy seemed nervous after he left. We had cast a transportation spell that allowed us to teleport ourselves along with all of our belongings and the car. It took a lot of energy for us to cast the spell properly but we succeeded.

When we reached town it was almost sun down. We knew it best to be inside. However, we still had much to do. We'd most likely need Leo's help orbing all of our belongings inside as if the Warlock attacked again he would be safe but we wouldn't. We cast a protection spell against Dark Magic entering or being used in the house, protecting us against the Warlock. However, it would only last for twenty four hours, meaning we had to be on alert once the spell ended.

Tomorrow we planned on finding a way to vanquish the Warlock, using his own athame to find him. We weren't sure if it was anywhere in our Grimoires. We'd looked over them for the longest time since we had began our journey to Mystic Falls and found nothing similar to it. However, Billie had said something about how the Halliwell sisters might have a spell. Lucky them, maybe we could have Leo orb one or all of us there to see if they could help.

**[Piper's P.O.V.]**

If what Leo said was true, then my sisters and I were in danger. I knew Pru was already trying to figure something out. We knew there was a Warlock Vanquishing Potion in the book and possibly a spell. As I finished up on the potion Paige and Phoebe were at the book, looking for a spell. We hoped we could vanquish this Warlock before he killed another Witch.

I remember mother was a close friend of Elaine. After she was killed we summoned mother to let her know. Mother seemed devastated, worried terribly for Chase, Elaine's son. I had never seen our mother so worried about anybody in our entire life. Was Chase the main target for the Warlock and Elaine had simply gotten in the way? It made me wonder. Even when we lost an innocent mother was worried that it would happen again, but nowhere near how worried she seemed about Chase. Frantic is the only word I knew to describe it.

I turned to Paige and Phoebe "I think it's time we had a little talk with mom." They both look at me with curiosity. I say "She's hiding something." Phoebe asks "What do you mean?" I say " When we told her about Elaine she seemed oddly worried about him." Paige spoke "Well considering he lost his mother I would say she should be."

I shook my head "When was the last time you saw mom get scared for anyone or anything like that? Even when we told her about Phoebe dating Cole she didn't seem that worried." Paige and Phoebe look at one another.

I decide to walk over to the book and find the page I'm looking for. I ask "So are we going to do this or not?" Paige and Phoebe looked at one another before looking down at the page. I set out five candles in a circle and lit them. Upon walking up to the book together we chanted :

"Hear these words hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide "

Penny and Patty both appeared in their see through form. They look around, Patty asking "What's going on?" Phoebe asks "Mom is there a reason why Piper thinks that you're hiding something when it comes to Elaine's son?" Patty simply shakes her head and says "I'm not sure what you mean." Paige jokingly says "Mom, you really are a bad liar."

Mom shakes her head and says "I'm not allowed to say." Aggravated I say "Mom, Chase's life is in danger. The same Warlock that killed Elaine attacked the Jenkins sisters and Willow. So, I want to know what it is you're hiding."

Both mom and Grams look at one another before turning back to my sisters and I. Mom sighs and says "You don't understand. By telling you it could set things into motion, things that will destroy the prophecy." Phoebe says "Piper, they're not going to be any help." I knew what she was doing. She liked to rile Grams up as she knew she'd give in. I turn to Grams and mom and say "Yeah, seems they're useless to us. Well, I guess if Chase must die then so be it." I could tell by the way Grams reacted that she was giving in "Patty we should tell them." Mom shook her head slightly but said "The Power Of Three." Paige spoke up "Guys, the story mom used to tell us when we were kids." I look over at her as she says "You remember, the one about the three Witches."

It finally clicked. I look up at mom "The Charmed Ones." I could see mom worriedly shake her head. Suddenly, another spirit appears. The moment she appears I recognize her to be Chase's mother. She smiles at me "I need you three to understand that now that you know the truth, you must protect him with your lives. He, along with Bonnie and Jessica, are more important than any other Witches in existence." I couldn't believe it.

Paige asks "So what do we do?" Elaine looks at Paige and says "Do what you do best. Fight, protect my son. If anything happens to him then there's no stopping the Source." We all knew that the Source was the biggest danger to any of us and the rest of the world. Elaine smiles at my mother and Grams before turning to us. She smiles light as she says "Blessed be!" She vanishes.

I turn to Grams and our mother. Mom says "I'm sorry we hid this but it was for the best. Sadly, Francis wants the Charmed Ones dead. But once he realizes that Chase is one of them, he will wait until they become the Power Of Three before he goes after them. He knows by succeeding in killing the Charmed Ones that he will become more powerful and merely unstoppable, possibly being able to kill the Source and taking his place."

I look at Paige and Phoebe, who are just as surprised as I am. Grams speaks up "Please protect him. If the Charmed Ones are defeated, there's no hope for anyone." Mother says "For the sake of your children Piper, for the sake of the future of all, they must not be killed." I wanted to cry. I knew this was true. I could only imagine how much it would hurt to lose Wyatt and Chris. My mother and Grams vanish.

Phoebe and Paige both grab a hold of me. This is when I realize I'm shaking and tears are falling down my face. I didn't want to show emotion but it was too late. Chase was one of the Charmed Ones. But as of this moment he was merely an innocent that needed our protecting. It was our duty to protect them, protect our families. I cried into Phoebe and Paige's shoulders as I couldn't stand the thought of losing my children or my sisters. They were my world and I feared that we wouldn't be able to stop Francis.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	6. The Search For The Truth

**[Santana's P.O.V.]**

Being a bitch was just part of who I am. I had every right to be, though very few people knew why. My family comes from a long line of Witches. We can't help what we are, we just accept it. But of course in the past people have found out what my family was and they nearly paid for their lives. People should be grateful for what we've done for them.

If it was up to me, I'd expose magic and show the world just why they would be scared of us. But those damn Elders would go crazy and strip my family of our powers. The only reason I put up with the crap everyone throws at me is because I know that there are worse things out there than being a Witch. And that's being human, completely ignorant of the world that surrounds them.

Vampires can be tricky, manipulative. Which if they weren't a threat to those that I love, specifically Britanni, then I wouldn't mind their existence. Sometimes there are just people out there that annoy me that I think should just be taken out. That's right, I'm talking about Rachel Berry. If I could be turned into a Vampire she'd be my first victim. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if Witches can become Vampires, I've never heard of it happening but who knows. Secondly, Vampires tend to be bloodthirsty and unable to control their blood thirst. I would never risk Brittany's life just because I wanted an excuse to get rid of Berry. I'll stick to being a Witch.

Sitting in my room on my bed I'm reading my family's Grimoire. Brittany sitting right behind me, reading as well. She has no idea what the book is. I've told her of what I am and what the Grimoire is and she thinks it's awesome, which it kind of is. But, at the same time she can't fully grasp what it really means to be a Witch.

I flip to a page and find something interesting. A ceremony where a Witch can be turned into a Warlock by being wed to a Warlock in something called Dark Binding. I had never known that. I wondered how many Witches were turned into Warlocks from being forced into this. Apparently, the Witch doesn't even have to be willing they just simply have to be there. Wow, magic can be twisted sometimes.

I flip through a few more pages and land on a page with a drawing of a man I recognize. I don't remember where I've seen him. The page is titled "Niklaus". I read, finding out the man's name is Niklaus but most call him Klaus and he is part of the original family of Vampires. As I continue reading it talks of his mother, after turning them into Vampires to protect them against Werewolf attacks, had made dormant his Werewolf side as she had become pregnant from an affair with a Werewolf, thus giving birth to Klaus later on.

I sit there and stare at his face. That's when it hits me.

A few years ago I remember seeing my mother talking to him. But, what would she be doing with a man like that? By what the page says he's ruthless and will kill any who get in his way. This worries me. As I look at Brittany I'm scared that he may try to hurt her if he came back. Though it says that he never hurts anyone unless he feels betrayed or someone has disobeyed an order he gave.

He sounded like a loaded gun and I didn't want Brittany around that. I shut the book, not wanting to read anymore. Brittany asks "Are you okay?" I turn to her putting on my best smile to not worry her. I say "Yeah. I'm just tired of reading." She makes a confused look on her face and asks "Who could get tired of Fairy Tales? Though I'd much rather read the ones with Unicorns and Rainbows."

Poor Brittany, too innocent for her own good. I hoped that Klaus guy didn't show up anymore. I'd have to talk to mom to ask her why the hell he was even coming around. I would like to give him a piece of my mind. I wish I could inflict some pain with my mind but apparently he's much too old for that, but then again my mother says I'm more of an expert on the technique than any other, so maybe it will work. We'll have to see.

There's a knock on my door and as I say come in, the door opens to show my mother. She asks "How's everything going?" She was smiling but the moment I glared at her it faltered. I loved my mom and always a good relationship with her. But, I wasn't willing to risk Brittany's life for some Vampire that she liked having around. I looked back at Brittany "I'll be right back, just read my book or something."

As Brittany smiled and flipped through the book I walked out of the room and closed the door. As we walked to her bedroom she shut the door. She asked "What's the matter?" I shook my head "What the hell are you doing bringing a guy like Klaus into this house? He's dangerous." I could see something was wrong.

My mother only shook her head and weakly smiled "Listen. There are some things about our family you don't completely know about." Had she been keeping secrets from me. She continued "Remember how our family was almost burned at the stake years and years ago?" I nodded my head. She said "Well, Klaus is the one that had saved our family and compelled everyone to forget we ever existed, allowing us to leave."

I shook my head "So, that doesn't mean you have to risk our lives by letting him into this house. Mom once a Vampire is invited you can't take that away." She only nodded "I know. But, what you have to understand is we owe him our lives." I couldn't believe this. I raised my voice "Like hell we do!" My mother shook her head "Think about it. If he hadn't saved our family then we wouldn't be here right now. We owe him everything."

I knew I wouldn't win this fight. And I understood but at the same time I didn't like it. I shook my head and said "I understand, I do. But, if anything happens to Brittany or anyone else we know, I swear I will make it my duty to kill that son of bitch!" My mother only nodded her head, telling me she knew I would try.

"Well then this should be fun." I jumped at the voice. As I turned I saw the very man that I had been talking about. Klaus was in our house, looking down at me with a devilish smirk. I wasn't sure what to do. He looked at my mother "My Maribel, you have a spitfire of a daughter." Really? Not only was he a smart ass but he had a damn English accent. I may not like guys in that way but I could sense the pull his voice had.

"Santana, Lord Tubbington is calling me again. I better -." Brittany had walked in the room and sees Klaus. She stops and smiles at him. I roll my eyes. I turn to my mother "I'm just going to walk Brittany home." As I start to walk by Klaus he grabs my arm. I look at him and he says "Don't forget to come back. I'm going to need you." I shake his hand off, though if he wanted to he could've held me there. I walk up to Brittany and say "I'm going to walk you home." Brittany just nodded and waved happily at Klaus "Bye." Klaus waves slightly at Brittany with that shit eating grin of his. I felt like blowing up but controlled myself as I walked out of the room.

After I had walked Brittany home I returned to find my mother and Klaus reading from our family's Grimoire. As if it sensed my distrust in Klaus, the Grimoire immediately slammed itself shut. As my mother tried to touch it, it only created a shield around itself. What happened next I didn't expect.

Out of nowhere I was pushed up against the wall and held there by a powerful force. I looked to see Klaus standing there holding me against the wall. I could tell he was angry. But, I knew I had him. Struggling, I spoke "If you kill me there's no way that Grimoire is going to allow you to even get anywhere near it." I could see that he understood and he let me loose.

I grabbed my neck and coughed enough to allow the air to fill my lungs once again. My mother was shocked but she only stood there, not sure what to say or do. Suddenly, Klaus was behind her and holding her around her neck with force. I could see the fear in her eyes. He threatened "Well, if there's no Witches left in your family then the Grimoire will easily let me touch it."

He smirked at me and I knew that he was right. I huffed and hesitantly said "Fine." I was angry. Damn Vampires didn't care, as long as they got what they wanted. He let my mother go and she coughed heavily, trying to catch her breath. I glared at Klaus who simply grinned as the shield on the Grimoire vanished.

He looks back at me "So, are you ready to help me?" I didn't even want to know what he wanted help with. Trying to contain my anger I gritted my teeth. He turned to my mother and asked "Are you sure she's the most powerful Witch in your family?" Wait, what? I felt like my mother had sold me out. I didn't even look at her, I didn't want to see her reaction.

Klaus just nodded and looked back at me "Well, I'm going to need you to find someone for me." Really? That's it? All that just so he could find someone. I asked "After I help you will you leave my family alone? Leave and never bother any of us?" He nodded "Yes, you have my word." I wasn't sure if his word was worth anything. But I wanted him to go away, never to return to mess with my family or friends. That's the only reason I would help someone like him.

**[Kale's P.O.V.]**

I was glad that Chase had finally come out of his shell. Bonnie had told me to not question Chase, that all he wanted was to look to the future and try to move on from his mother's death and everything that Sunset meant.

School was starting tomorrow and Chase seemed more than happy. It had been a very long time since I'd seen him how happy he is now.

Bonnie and Chase suggested that we all have dinner together and Sheila and I both agreed that it was a great idea. I sat at the end of one end of the table, Sheila the other, Chase sat to my right and Bonnie sat to his right. The seats to my left and Sheila's right were filled with Tara and her mother Elizabeth.

Tara had been there when I had went looking for Chase. I was glad she had helped calm him down long enough for me to convince him to come home. Apparently Tara's father had died a long time ago, leaving Elizabeth to care for Tara on her own. They had been invited by Chase, both Sheila and I agreed to it.

I snapped out of my thinking when I heard Chase laugh. For the first time in the last few months he was laughing. I was glad that his new friends had helped him through his grief. I knew Elaine would be proud of Chase for being so strong through the whole ordeal.

**[Chase's P.O.V.]**

After finishing eating Bonnie, Tara, and myself offered to clean up so the adults could get to know each other better. As we started dishes, I washed while Bonnie rinsed. We allowed Tara to stand there while we all talked. After dishes Tara was drying them while we all talked.

As I turned to ask Tara if she wanted me to take over she accidentally dropped the plate. I instantly flinched at this. Suddenly, Tara and the plate were in slow motion. Bonnie and I looked at one another, not completely sure what was happening.

Before we could react Tara and the plate moved at normal speed and the plate shattered onto the floor. Neither Bonnie nor I knew what to say or what to do. Tara saw our reactions and apologized for breaking the plate. I snapped out of it saying "No, it's fine. I'll find the broom." As I turned my father walked in and asked what happened. Bonnie said "WE accidentally dropped a plate and it shattered everywhere. Where do you keep your broom?"

My father said "In the hall closet. I'll go grab it." As he walked off Sheila walked in and asked "What's the matter?" She was looking at Bonnie and seemed to know something was up. Bonnie shook it off "Nothing, I was just startled by the plate breaking." Sheila only nodded and before she walked out of the room she glanced at me and smiled.

I found it odd but decided to not ponder on it. As my father walked in with the dust pan and broom I grabbed it. He only smiled at me and walked away. I wasn't sure what changed. Usually he'd bombard me with question after question but this time he just accepted it and didn't bug me about it.

As I swept up the plate I wondered what happened earlier. I didn't fully understand but I could tell that Bonnie was just as surprised as I was. After sweeping and throwing away the busted plate Tara had told us that her and her mother must go but that she'd see us tomorrow at school.

The moment Tara left I looked over at Bonnie and she asked "Are you okay?" I wasn't sure what to saw. What had happened made no sense. Maybe if I had been the only one to see it then I would think it was just my imagination. But Bonnie had reacted as well. I asked "What happened before?"

She shook her head "I don't know. All I know is that she seemed to move in slow motion or something, I've never seen anything like that before." I asked "Did I do that?" She shook her head "I'm not sure. I noticed it happened when you made that hand gesture after the plate slipped out of her hands." I nodded. I didn't understand it and it frightened me. What if I had done that? What did that mean?

Snapping out of my thoughts Sheila walked in the room. She looked at Bonnie and said "Honey it's time we leave." Bonnie looked at her grandmother and smiled and as she looked at me she walked over and hugged me. I hugged back and she said "Take care. I'll try to figure it out and I'll let you know tomorrow." I only nodded. How could she figure it out, when I didn't even know myself. As she walked past her grandmother I looked up for her to say "Good night Chase and thank you for inviting us." I smiled back and she walked out of the room.

After both Bonnie and Sheila was gone I walked into the living room to see him shut the front door. As he looked at me I asked "Is there something I should know?" He looked confused but I could see in his eyes there was something he was hiding. I tried to ask as calmly as I could "Is there anything that I should know about myself?" He shook his head "Not that I know of." I could still tell he was hiding something.

I said "Dad, if there was one time for truth now would be it. Is it possible I am capable of more than what would be considered normal?" I sounded crazy but I had to find out. My father sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before looking back up at me. He nodded and said "Okay."

He stood but offered me to sit on the couch. I decided to go along with it, hoping he'd tell me. As I sat the front door opened to reveal Sheila with a thick blue book in her hand. My father turned to her and she said "Give us some time." My father only nodded at her and as he turned to me he said "No matter what you find out, know that I love you regardless." He walked out of the room and up the stairs.

I turned back to Sheila to see her sit down on the couch. She turned to me "Chase, there are things that I am about to tell you that you may not want to believe. It's up to you what you choose to accept but know that your father loves you." I started to become uncomfortable. I regretted asking my father anything in the first place.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	7. Set In Motion

**[Santana's P.O.V.]**

The only thing that I could think of to find this person Klaus was wanting me to without having an item that belonged to that person was a Divinatory session. Klaus agreed and I was glad that he seemed to have calmed down. I decided that Klaus and I would use a crystal ball. Cheesy I know but it was more of a portal than anything. As an advanced Divination user I am able to touch the crystal during a session and have visions as if I possessed Premonition. When I did this I was not only able to distinguish if I was seeing the past, present, or future but I could also hear everything and sense the emotions of what is going on.

We sat on the floor, the crystal ball being in the middle with white candles surrounding Klaus and myself, far enough so neither of us would catch on fire. Though I wouldn't mind him catching on fire and being incinerated.

After I lit the candles my mother turned the lights out. I looked at Klaus as I set my hand on top of the crystal ball. I said "Now, put your hand on top of mine which I will then put my other on top of yours." He nodded and laid his hand on top of mine as I had directed. As I lay my other hand on top of his I closed my eyes. I pushed everything out of my mind, making it blank.

Klaus appeared from the darkness. As I looked at him I instructed "Take my hand and don't let go." He did so and as we stood there he asked "What is this?" I shook my head "Shut up!" He did as I said. Suddenly we were no longer standing in darkness we were now in a house.

Sitting on the couch was a boy, around sixteen or seventeen. In the same room was a woman in her mid to late 60's. However, the boy looked confused as the woman talked to him. I heard Klaus say the name 'Craven'.

Suddenly the scene changed slightly. We were in the same place but the woman was on the ground unconscious and the boy was being held up in the air by a man dressed in black. The man only smirked at him as the boy was terrified. An athame suddenly appears in his hand and before the boy can register what's happening the man stabs him in the gut with the athame.

Klaus suddenly lets go of my hand and we are back in the living room on the floor. Klaus looks as though he's seen a ghost. I don't know what was wrong with him. Did he care for this boy? Why was this boy so important? I will admit any person killed in that manner is horrible but Klaus was normally heartless. Now he seemed angry.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I noticed the lights were on as the candles had blown out. I looked around to find Klaus gone. I stood up, not sure if I was angry that he left or sad that he was hurting so badly. I knew he had some humanity left in him. Snapping me out of my thoughts my mother asks "What happened? What did you see?"

I thought for a moment. All of the emotions of the boy came hitting me. He was terrified and the man that had killed him had held so much anger in him. I had never felt so much anger in my life, not even when I had been forced to help Klaus.

I look at my mother and ask "Who's Craven?"

**[Sheila's P.O.V.]**

I opened my eyes to see the man drop Chase. I couldn't believe this. He had come from nowhere and I feared Chase was dead. The man just looked at me and in a deep voice said "Don't worry, I'll be going after your precious Bonnie next." I gasped as he vanished once again.

I looked around and I called "Tara!" She appeared in orbs and saw Chase lying on the ground. She instantly bent down, light flowing from her hands into Chase's wound. She looked at me "What happened?" I replied "A Warlock. He must've thought Chase was dead or he wouldn't have just left."

The light stopped from her hands and Chase woke up. He jumped, fear in his eyes. I walked over to him and said "It's okay." He backed away from me. He looked at Tara and asked "What? Did you two plan this?" I could hear the anger in his voice. But more than that I could hear the hurt. As I tried to touch him to calm him down he backed away "Don't touch me!" As he ran off he yelled "Just stay away!"

Kale was coming from down the stairs when Chase ran up. He tried to stop him but Chase just ran past. Kale walked down with worry in his voice "What happened?" He looked at Tara "What are you doing here?" I looked at Kale and told him everything after he was calmed down enough.

I explained how Tara was his Whitelighter, a guardian and guide to Witches. I told him about the Warlock, who has been killing Witches and only becoming more powerful with each kill. I told him how Chase is in danger of being manipulated to use his powers for the wrong reasons. I explained that if Chase is manipulated and uses his powers in the wrong manner it would turn him evil. I hoped Kale could understand.

He just simply turned to me and asked "What am I supposed to do? How can I help him?" I nodded, glad he was trying to understand. I said "Try to get him to understand that being a Witch is part of who he is and that if he fights it it will only tear him apart and confuse him, that doing so he could hurt himself and all those around him." I turned to Tara and asked "Do you think you can orb me home?" Tara simply nodded. I closed the Grimoire and handed it to Kale. As he took it I said "Convince him to read it. It's the only way he'll be protected." He just nodded.

**[Kale's P.O.V.]**

I knew Chase didn't want to be a Witch. He had only just learned about what he was and had already been attacked and thought to be dead by the Warlock that had attacked him. I sat there with the Grimoire in my hands after Sheila and Tara, who turned out to be Chase's Whitelighter, left in a swirl of bluish white lights. I loved Chase and I wish he understood that his mother had wanted him for so long to come into powers, for fear of not being able to protect himself from a Demon or Warlock attack.

I wanted to cry. Not just because of almost losing Chase tonight, but because it seemed Chase hated me. It wasn't me who helped him break out of his shell, it wasn't me who had helped him cope with his mother's death. I couldn't even save his mother. It made me feel like I should've been the one that had died that day and not his mother, then at least he'd have her to comfort him and he'd understand that everything would be alright.

I knew that now that Chase had his powers that he would be a target for all kinds of evils, just as his mother was. His mother had accepted being a Witch but I don't think Chase would so easily do so.

With the Grimoire in hand, I slowly walked up the stairs. I didn't know what to say to Chase and I was afraid by even trying to have a conversation that it would blow up in my face. What kind of father was I that I couldn't even help my own son with his mother's death?

I decided to try to talk to him. I knocked on his bedroom door and waited a few seconds for a response. When one didn't come I knocked again. There wasn't a response. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I shook my head and though I wasn't sure how it would turn out, I pulled keys out of my pocket as I said "Chase, we need to talk." I unlocked the door and opened it. As I looked around, I noticed the window was wide open. I searched the room for him but he was nowhere. Did he really sneak out?

I quickly ran downstairs and as fast as I could ran to Sheila's. As I knocked on the door I waited. I looked around and when the door opened I said "Chase is gone." Sheila looked worried. She asked "What do you mean?" I said "He snuck out. His door was locked and when I finally got inside his window was wide open and he was gone." She nodded "Okay, okay. Let's go find him."

She turned back and called out "Tara." The same blue lights before appeared. She asked "Yes?" Sheila said "Chase ran off. Can you sense him?" Tara closed her eyes and after a few seconds opened them "It's not strong but I think I can get us in the general area where he's at."

After we did what Tara and Sheila call 'Orbing' we were just a few blocks away from our own house. Tara started walking "He's this way." As we followed her we reached a one story house. She knocked and waited. The door opened to reveal a red haired girl standing there. She was only sixteen, seventeen at the most. Her hair was curled and in pig tails. With a southern accent she politely asked "Can I help you?"

I asked "My son has gone missing and we thought he might have come here." She smiled and calmly said "A boy showed up a few minutes ago. The Sheriff had noticed he's been crying and invited him to come inside." She took a step back "Come on inside." We all complied and walked inside, her closing the door behind us.

As we entered what looked similar to a living room Chase was sitting on a couch sipping from a cup of what I suspected to be tea. A blonde haired woman, who I took was the Sheriff, was rubbing his back while talking to him. The moment we walked in the room they both looked up at me. Chase only looked at me and went back to sipping his tea. The woman whispered something to him and then walked over to us. She asked "Are you Chase's dad?" I nodded. She smiled lightly and said "Can we talk?" As I followed her in the other room Tara and Sheila only stood where they were.

The woman walked me into a room and shut the door behind us. She sighed and asked "What was Chase doing out by himself at this time of night?" I shook my head "He snuck out of his room. The moment I found out he was gone I went to Sheila's so she could help me find him."

The woman only nods her head and asks "Why would he do that? I know it's none of my business what other people do in their homes but if you're hurting him in some way then it becomes my business." Was she really insinuating what I think she was. I shake my head "Chase's mother passed away several months ago and he's had trouble dealing with her death." I said it as calmly as I could, hoping she would accept that as the truth.

She nodded her head as if she understood "When a child loses a parent it can be traumatic. Just as it would be if a parent were to lose a child. I know that it can be hard but sometimes what a child really needs is space." I nodded my head. I knew that Chase hated me, he didn't have to say it, just the way he looked at me.

She said "If you don't mind, I'd like to have Chase stay here tonight. Maybe he just needs some space and time away from everything." I nodded. I wanted to cry. Why is it that everyone else could so easily get close to him but he acted as if I was a walking disease. I just nodded "Yeah, if it will help." She put her arms around me in a very caring way "It's going to be okay." As she pulled away I had trouble fighting my emotions.

I just nodded as she said "If you don't mind I'll follow you to your home to grab him some things for him tomorrow for school." I nodded "yeah, sure." As I walked out of the room I simply looked at Sheila and Tara who seemed to know that we were leaving Chase there for the night. As we walked out the woman said "I'm Elizabeth by the way." I shook her hand and said "Kale."

She looked around and asked "Did you walk over here?" I nodded. She said "Why don't we take my car. I'm off duty but then again being the Sheriff there's always something that comes up." We followed her to the cruiser.

**[Jessica's P.O.V.]**

I could tell how sad Chase was. He didn't have to say it, it was written all over his face and in his eyes. I sat with him on the couch as his father and the two women walked out of the house with Sheriff Forbes. As he cried I held him and he clinged to me, as if he hadn't been hugged the longest time. I felt that everyone should have a hug at least once a day. Was his father abusive to him? I had never seen anyone so torn up over seeing their father.

I knew the Sheriff was going to grab some things for Chase as he was going to stay here for the night and go to school with Caroline and I tomorrow. I wish I knew how to help him, he seemed so sad.

I sat there, cradling him. The door opened up and inside walked Caroline. I had only met her for a moment earlier so I didn't know her that much, other than she seemed of superficial and conceited. She just looked at us and suddenly she seemed concerned.

As she walked over she asked "What's wrong with him?" I looked over at her and I could tell she was being serious, not just acting. I shook my head "I don't know." She looked around "Where's my mother?" I said "She went to grab him some clothes for tomorrow for school." She only looked at Chase and sighed, as if helpless to help him.

She leaned over and went to lightly brush her palm on his head and he flinched. She said "Nothing could be that bad. Could it?" As she asked the question she looked at me, as if hoping that I had an answer for her. I didn't know what to say. I tried my best to comfort him

We sat there for almost thirty minutes waiting for the Sheriff to return. By the time she had returned Chase had cried himself to sleep and Caroline and I had set him up with a blanket, covering him up as lightly as we could without waking him. The Sheriff walked in with what looked like a duffel bag and as she saw Chase asleep on the couch she stopped in her tracks and looked at him with that motherly look that any mother would give their child.

I had found that though Elizabeth Forbes was extremely courageous and strong willed she was also kind and when it came to children, she couldn't help but care. She walked over to the couch and sat down as lightly as she could and brushed her hand over his head. Chase moved ever so slightly and mumbled "Love you mom." Both myself and Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The Sheriff had paused when Chase had called her mom. She slowly stood up and pulled us into the other room.

She explained to us about Chase and his mother, how she had been killed and how he had found her body. Apparently there were no signs to show anyone else was in the house at the time of the murder so when Chase had found her body and called police he had instantly been accused of doing it. He and his father had fought to clear his name and after a few months of fighting his name was cleared and he and his father moved to Mystic Falls to a house that Chase's mother's family had owned.

She told us how Kale, Chase's father, had felt like Chase blamed him for his mother's death. Kale felt that Chase wanted nothing to do with him and how no matter what Kale did it was never good enough. She explained how Chase had befriended Bonnie Bennett, who turns out was friends with Caroline, and how he felt that her grandmother and Kale was trying to take the place of his mother.

The whole story was sad. How could someone blame a child for something as gruesome as the murder of a relative, let alone your own mother. Sometimes this world surprised me. Chase didn't deserve that and now I knew why he seemed so fragile. He had gone through so much in such a short period of time.

It made me want to become friends with him even more. He needed someone who would listen to him. I wanted to help him, I felt like it was my duty. I don't know why but it hit me. That's why I felt so strongly to protect him. I felt that he was like my brother, or even my son. I had only just met him but I already felt this strong pull I couldn't explain.

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**


	8. Three Is The Magic Number

**{Chase's P.O.V.]**

That night, I dreamt once again of the scene I had walked across in Sunset. Only this time, it is the murder happening.

My mother stood in front of their bedroom mirror, making sure everything was in place. As she fixed a few loose strands of hair a man appeared behind her. She saw him and instantly turned around. As the man came at her she made a hand gesture, causing him to move in slow motion. As she tried running out of the room he quickly fought through the slow motion and came after her.

He appeared in front of her and she backed away. She tried to use the hand gesture again but it did nothing. She looked into his eyes, pleading "Please, Francis. You don't have to do this." The man seemed unphased as he grabbed her and threw her against the wall furthest from him.

As she hit the ground she struggled to stand up. As she looked at him she closed her eyes, causing two more of her to appear. The man looked at all three of them. They looked at one another before putting their hands out at him. The man was thrown back by a wave of energy. He landed on his feet in the doorway.

Suddenly, a knife appeared in his hands and as he ran at her she tried to throw him back but he fought through it. He stabbed one of them in the guy, causing the copies to vanish. She looked him in the eyes and with her final breaths "I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go." She fell to the ground dead.

I wanted to turn away but I couldn't help myself. All this time I wanted to know what had really happened and now I knew it was him, the same man that had attacked me.

As I watched the man only smirked and vanished. I couldn't believe someone could be so heartless. I just stood there, crying over her body. Suddenly there was a voice. I looked up to see it was her she said "Chase, it's okay." I cried and shook my head. I didn't want to believe her. I looked down at her body and then I heard the voice again.

As I looked up I saw that I was no longer in the house but I was lying on a couch with the blonde haired woman sitting on the couch trying to wake me. As I looked at her all I could do was cry. She tried to calm me and I just held onto her. I knew I shouldn't cling to her like she was my mother but for so long I had held it all in, I didn't want to anymore. I just wanted it all to be over. I was so tired of it controlling my life.

As I continued to cry I heard her say 'Shhhh, it's alright."

After a few more minutes I wiped my eyes and she said "You know you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to." I shook my head and said "No it's fine." I sat up and shook off anymore crying I felt the urge of doing. She asked "Are you sure?" I nodded.

I didn't understand how someone I just met could be so kind to me. She seemed authentically worried about me but I had to be strong. Crying helps but sometimes it's best to just stop and try to be strong. I stood up and she handed me a black duffel bag "This has some clothes and other things that your father said that you might need for school today. He said that he knew of some of the clothes you liked to wear so they are included as well." I nodded my thanks.

**[Bonnie's P.O.V.]**

I was supposed to pick Chase up for school. But on my way I received a text message from Caroline telling me that Chase had stayed that night there and that he was being dropped off with her and Jessica. Who is Jessica and why was Chase there and not at home? Had something happened?

As I drove Elena was in the passenger's seat. She could tell something was wrong and asked "Are you okay?" I scoffed lightly "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She nodded as if to understand. But I instantly felt bad "I'm sorry." She shook her head "No, it's okay." I felt horrible. She was my best friend and for some reason I had been rude to her. I decided to talk to her about some things on my mind "I've been feeling something is wrong lately." She only sat there and listened. I continued "Grams says that I'm psychic and that my ancestors were Witches who escaped to Mystic Falls when the Witch Trials were happening." Elena only shook her head lightly and laughed "Wow!"

I shook my head "Yeah, I know. Right? But then something happened the other day." I could see her curiosity. I wanted to tell her and it was up to me. She was my best friend. I said "Now, if I let you in you have to promise me not to tell anyone." She looked confused "What do you mean?" I shook my head and made my voice more serious "Elena, I'm serious. No one. Not Jenna, not Jeremy. Not even Caroline." She could tell I was being serious. She hesitated for a second but ended up nodding "Yeah, okay." I smiled and said "She's right. My Grams, she was telling the truth." I could tell Elena wasn't convinced. I said "Watch this."

I let go of the wheel and as she tried grabbing it I used my Telekinesis to push her back, not enough to hurt her but enough to tell her to not touch the wheel. I could tell Elena was surprised. She looked scared "Bonnie, what's going on?" Before she could say anything else I concentrated more energy to cause her hair to float up in the air. I could tell she was more confused than ever. She pushed her hair down and I grabbed the wheel. She messed with her hair to fix it back to where it was before. She didn't say anything. I asked "So? What do you think?"

She sat there for a minute and asked "So, you're a Witch? What does that mean exactly?" I nodded "Well, for one I can move things with my mind as you just saw. I can also see things before they happen, though that ones more of a power that I can't control and it just kicks in when it wants to." Elena asks "So, all of those things your Grams has told you for a while are true?" I nodded and couldn't tell if she was okay with it or not. I asked "Say something? Are we still friends?" She nodded and smiled lightly. She shrugged "I don't know what to say. I mean, it's kind of cool and scary all at the same time. But I'm not going to throw our friendship away over something like that." I was relieved.

I pulled in front of a house and honked the horn. Elena asked "What are we doing?" I said "I'm picking up Tara." Elena asked "Tara?" I nodded "Yeah, she's a girl that Chase befriended on like the first day he got here. She's okay, not stuck up or anything." I could tell Elena was still a bit freaked about me using my powers but I knew that she didn't care, as long as I didn't use them on her.

**[Elena's P.O.V.]**

I wasn't sure what to think. Bonnie was a Witch? She had powers, like moving things with her mind? This was weird, like way out there kind of weird. I never thought her Grams was being serious about any of those things she told her about. But by what Bonnie just showed me it was. I decided no matter what, she was my friend and her being a Witch didn't change who she was.

The girl named Tara ran out of her house with a book bag. She was pretty, in a very odd kind of way. I couldn't explain it but she had that natural kind of beauty look to her. Her hair was worn down straight on both sides of her face and she didn't wear make up, she didn't seem to need it. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either, she was the perfect weight. She wore a purple dress that went just above her knees.

As she came closer I recognize her but I don't know from where. As she walked up to the car she smiled at me and offered a hand "I'm Tara." I shook her hand "Elena." She smiled and as she jumped into the back she said "Bonnie's told me so much about you. It's nice to meet you." She was sweet for a teenage girl. She seemed innocent, like she had no troubles in the world.

I envied her. She seemed so put together and like nothing could go wrong. I really wanted my life to go back to the way it was but knew I couldn't have it. Life wasn't fair and I had a feeling though Tara was acting happy that she has probably gone through some things. I mean she is a teenager. For her to not go through heartbreak and other things, then either her life was way too easy or she was extremely lucky.

**[Jeremy's P.O.V.]**

I woke that morning, looking forward to school. Maybe I'd see that one girl there. Though she seemed like maybe she was in college, I still hoped that she had just matured faster than other girls. After showering and getting my stuff together I walked downstairs to greet Aunt Jenna.

I grab a pack of pop tarts and after opening it I take a bite. Jenna says "You seem happy about something." I nodded. She looked at me and asked "Can I talk to you?" Uh oh, she wanted to talk? I nodded. She offered me a smile "I know that since your parents' death that you've been different. Is everything okay?"

I said "Yeah." She gave me a look that she wasn't convinced.

She nodded and said "Jeremy if you ever need to talk I'm here. I may not be the best at this parenting thing but I'm trying my best." I nodded and as I smiled at her I said "I understand. And thank you for caring enough to take us in when our parents died. I know it's been hard on me, but I think it's been worse on Elena." she seemed surprised that I was willing to actually talk about my parents' death. She says "I know that Elena is having trouble but you, I don't know. You're just different." I tilted my head slightly and asked "In what way?" She shook her head and laughed lightly "I don't know. It's like you've matured over the last few months. You seem so put together considering everything." I knew she was worried, she just didn't know how to say it right.

I could tell her eyes were watering and I walk over to her and hug her "It's okay. I'm doing fine." She pulled away from me as if to tell me she didn't believe me and as convincing as I could I said "Really. The last few months it took me time, but I've never felt more sure of myself than I do now." She seemed confused and said "Okay. If you say you're fine, I believe you. I mean how could I not?" I knew what she meant. She didn't know it but becoming whatever it is I am now, it helped me cope with my parents' death faster than I should've.

I know most people would think I blame myself and in a sense I do, just not in the sense that they think. If I had possessed the powers I do now then I could've saved them. But something inside of me tells me that it has to be this way. Maybe I wouldn't have become this person if I hadn't gone through the process of losing my parents. I both appreciated that and hated it at the same time.

I smiled at Jenna one last time before kissing her on her forehead "I have to go. Don't want to be late." As I ran out of the door at normal speed I could see her smiling at me from the corner of my sight. I ran down the street at a speed that I deemed normal, without pulling too much attention to myself.

I was running when I sensed something. That familiar buzzing feeling I had when around that girl I ended up saving. I stop instantly and look around. I find myself surprised to see her across the street. She sees me and says "Jeremy." I decide it best not to run. Besides that sensation I get doesn't just come from her, it came from both of the women that she was with. It was a light feeling but I couldn't explain it.

As she runs across the street she asks "Where you headed?" I say "School." She nods and asks "You want a ride." She glances over at the same car the had been in the first time I met them. The woman that had been thrown against the tree was fine now, which I found that odd. Then there was the woman with fiery red hair. I turned back to the girl and said "I don't even know you."

She smiled and said "Well, I'm Billie. My sister is Christy, the brunette and Willow is the read head." I still wasn't convinced.

The girl she called Christy runs over to us and to Billie says "He's wondering if we're Vampires or something like that." I look at her "What did you just say?" Something in me forced it out of me. It was the word Vampire, like it was poison or something. Christy looks at Billie and I can tell they seem to understand one another. Out of nowhere Billie asks "What are you?" I freeze. Did she seriously just ask me that? I nervously say "I'm Human. Why? What are you?" Christy leans in and whispers "We're Witches." As she pulls back I don't know what to say. How do I respond to that. I laugh and say "Do you expect me to believe that?"

In my head I heard Christy's voice say "Is this proof enough for you." I look at her stunned. As if Billie understood she turns to Christy "Christy, you can't just do that to anybody." She shrugged at Billie "Well, how else can we prove to him that he can trust us?" Billie said "How about we earn it." Christy and Billie look at one another. I can tell they seem to be talking to one another without saying anything.

After a few seconds Christy simply smiles at me and Billie turns to me "So, do you want that ride or not?" I look around, not sure if I should say yes. She says "Oh come on. You saved our lives, it's the least we could do." I looked at her and my senses told me to trust her. I nodded "Okay. Yeah, sure." I followed them across the street.

As we reach the car Billie offers me to sit in the back with her while Christy sits in the passenger's seat and the red head Billie had said was named Willow sat in the driver's seat. As I sit in Willow smiles back at me. She starts the car and as she pulls out of the driveway I sit there.

After a few minutes I ask "So, who exactly was that guy that attacked you guys?" If they wanted my trust, they had to be truthful. Christy says "He was a Warlock." Billie slaps Christy on the arm, as if she wasn't supposed to say anything. I ask "A Warlock?" Christy and Billie seem to have another silent battle with one another before Billie gives in. Billie looks at me "Warlocks are Witches who have gone against the reed to harm none and instead choose to use their powers to kill Witches and take their powers, making themselves more powerful."

I wondered what else existed. Maybe they knew what I was. I look at them "So, what am I?" They all seem surprised when I ask. Billie asks "What? You don't know what you are?" I shrug "No. I just know that I can sense things that would be deemed abnormal and have enhanced abilities." I could tell by the way they looked at one another, they didn't know. I simply nodded my head, I wished I knew what I was.

Willow in the front seat speaks up "Slayer." I look up at her, as do Billie and Christy. I ask "What?" Willow says "A Slayer. I think that's what you are. Though it doesn't make sense." Christy asks "I thought there could only be one Slayer at a time and I mean there's already two, but that's only because Buffy had died and came back." Willow shakes her head "I don't know. All I know is that what we saw and what Jeremy described, those are powers of a Slayer."

Billie asks "Didn't Buffy die twice?" Willow nods "Yeah. But, because she wasn't the active Slayer at the time it didn't count." Billie asks "Are you sure?" I could tell this made Willow question herself. As we pulled into a teacher's parking spot I ask "What are we doing?"

Willow said "I'm a teacher here." I look at her. I know that she doesn't look old enough to be a teacher but maybe she's just taken care of herself. As I climb out I look at Christy and Billie "So how old are you guys?" Billie says "Well normally you're not supposed to ask a girl that. But, to let you know Christy is twenty five and and I'm twenty three."

I looked at her. I didn't realize how old they really were. I thought maybe nineteen, twenty at the most. Christy says "That's sweet. But no Billie and I are a bit too old to attend high school." Billie hits the top of the car at her "How many times have I told you it's rude to get into people's heads?" Christy rolls her eyes "I know. I know."

I ask "So what are you guys doing here then?" Billie says "Well, we're actually looking for a certain student. The Warlock that you saw attack us, wants him dead and we have to protect him." I noticed Willow and Christy both look around as she said the word Warlock. No one was in the parking lot. Suddenly, a swirl of bluish lights appear and as they dissipate four women are standing there.

**[Piper's P.O.V.]**

I can't believe Paige had orbed us in public in front of a mortal. I looked at her "What are you thinking? You've just exposed magic." Billie pipes up "No, it's cool. He's a Slayer." At the word I look at him. He doesn't look anything special. Pru asks "Did something happen to Buffy or Faith?"

Willow says "Not that I know of. But, Jeremy has all of the abilities so we think that it has to do with Buffy dying twice. Maybe the Council got it wrong when saying that since she wasn't the activated Slayer that her death wouldn't activate another Slayer." Phoebe asks "So, that makes three then?" Paige says "Well three seems to be a special number when it comes to the supernatural world."

The boy asks "All that's nice, but what does all this have to do with you appearing in a swirl of lights? Or about this student that Billie was looking for?" I shook my head "Well someone's being pushy!" He apologizes "I'm sorry okay. It's just I have enough to deal with." He turns to Billie "If you need me I'll be at school." He walks off and leaves us there. I turn to Willow "We have a problem."

Willow didn't like the sound of that "What do you mean?" Pru asks "You remember Elaine Bale?" The three of them nodded, Billie adding "Yeah, she's the one that was brutally murdered. Her son is the one that the Warlock is targetting." I spoke "Well, that's not all."

Christy must have been reading my thoughts as she asked "He's one of the Charmed Ones?" Everyone looked at her. Willow, in a serious tone, asked "Is this true?" My sisters and I all nodded. I could see the three of them thinking about what we had just told them and the impact it would have to the magical world if he were killed.

* * *

**This is a fanfiction crossover of Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and others may possibly come into play. I have intertwined ideas and even added some new characters as well. I have combined mythologies a certain way, based on how I saw fit for each. Certain events are different or don't happen as there are multiple universes in one and different characters as well.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Let me know what you think, if you have questions I'll be more than happy to answer them.**


End file.
